1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling an electronic device, and more particularly, to a system and method for efficiently controlling an electronic device in consideration of a state of the electronic device and external information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic communication technology, remote control of various electronic devices, such as lighting controls, thermostats, and various electronic appliances such as TeleVisions (TV), computers, electric fans, refrigerators, ovens, etc., is possible through a network.
More specifically, the electronic devices connect with a managing device in different wired or wireless schemes. The managing device also connects with a terminal in different wired or wireless schemes. When a user of the terminal selects a function, i.e., an execution command, to be performed by an electronic device, e.g., powering on, the execution command is transferred from the terminal, to the managing device, and then to the electronic device, so that the electronic device operates according to the execution command.
As described above, the user may operate various electronic devices using the terminal.
However, many newer electronic devices provide a large number of operation modes and scheduling functions, which cannot be efficiently used through remote control because the operation modes of the electronic devices are too complex.
For example, a newer washing machine has a number of functions such as bubble wash, bubble echo, air deodorization, air sterilization, small load, rapid speed, etc. However, the conventional art does consider an amount of clothes that require washing or external situations, such as current energy costs. Consequently, even if it were possible to control all of the various functions of the washing machine, the washing machine would still be inefficiently used.
Accordingly, because using electronic devices is often complicated and inconvenient, a user cannot efficiently use all of the functions provided from the electronic device via remote control.